The Last Peice Of Equestria
by Robocart9
Summary: When a human with qualities of all the mane six arrives to Equestria. Things take a turn! For the better or for the worse? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

The Last Peice of Equestria

 **This is my first story and i already got a couple of chapters done right away. please reveiw and tell me if ya want more! hope ya enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

The Dream|"Hold on Twi!" I yelled over the wind. "Please don't let me fall!" she replied. As I struggled to get a hold i noticed something that scared me to no end. All the way down I could see the other five ponies dead below. Twilight screamed as her hoof slipped from my grasp. "NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see her fate when i heard that sickening 'thud.'

The Reality|I awoke with a start. I could feel my pillow was wet telling me that i sweated in my sleep."What the Fuck," was all I could say about that dream. I had five others like it, including these ponies in the following order, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and just now, Twilight Sparkle. All characters from MLP, though i dare say it, i know that because I'm a Brony. 'Well no use just sitting here' I thought as I got out of bed and prepared for work. I got up, showered, got dressed, and headed out to work. I worked at a local library five days a week. As I entered I noticed that there were fewer customers that usual. I checked my watch. Nine Thirty-Seven. 'I'm early' I thought as I walked behind the desk. The rest of the day was uneventful, just people checking in and out books. As I walked home i realized that the moon looked different tonight. It had the shape of a unicorns head in it. But when I blinked it was gone. 'Weird' I thought, 'That looked like the mare in the moon.' As I neared my home I heard someone say, "Time to go.""Hello?" I said as I looked around my surroundings.'Must have been my neighbor.'I thought. I went to bet for the night to find i had a dreamless sleep. But what i was about to find the next morning would change my life forever.

 **So what did ya think about the epilogue? Want me to post the first chapter of this story? Then leave a Review and I'll get it done as fast as i can!**


	2. Chapter I

The Last Piece of Equestria

 **So here's the first capter of my story! hope you enjoy and please remember to review so I know wat you tink about it! Thanks!**

 **Chapter I**

The Start| I awoke the next morning to see te sky. "I don't remember camping," I said to myself as I got up. I looked around and saw that I was at the edge of a forest. I then found a path and decided to follow it. I came up on a farm and wondered who lived there. That's when I saw them, Apple trees. Memories of childhood spent on an apple orchard like this one came up. I then decided to see if I could ask someone where I was. Then i saw her, the orange farm pony from the sow, Apple Jack."What n' tarnation was in that steak," I said, strangely using my childhood accent. I walked over to the farm pony and tapped her back to get her attention. "Huh...What?... oh, sorry, what d'ya need par..." She stopped when she finally laid eyes on me. "whats 'a matter?" I said. She just stood there staring at me. "Well then, if ya just gonna stand ther' then ah'm gonna go ask someone else." I walked away. "What in tarnation!" I yelled as a lasso grabbed me from no-where. Using what strength I had I managed to break the rope as I yelled,"What n' the heck was that for!" Then I saw something in her eyes, Fear.

*FLASHBACK START| Apple Jack was crying as I held her over the edge, trying my best to hold on. I looked into her fear filled eyes as she said, "Please don't let me fall sugar-cube." "I won't let you fall AJ," I said even though my grip was slipping. It was at that moment tat fate decided to let my hand part with her hoof as she fell to her death.

*FLASHBACK END| As my flashback receded I found my self on the ground while Apple Jack was shaking me like a mad mare. "Hey! Are ya' alright!" She asked in alarm. "I'm fine," I said as I thought, 'No, nothings fine with murder' "I need to be alone Apple Jack." "O-ok , I'll be in the barn if... Wait... How'd ya know ma name?" I didn't notice her question however, because I was to busy weeping in my hands silently. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew was that I was outside in the dark as Apple Jack was sleeping a few feet away. 'Sweet AJ' I thought, 'Must've waited 'till I awoke.' I quietly thanked her before I left. I finally stopped to sleep 'till dawn outside the forest. I had another dreamless night.

 **So! What did ya think? I know it's a bit short but I promise they will get longer as I progress the story! Please review and I will upload chapter II soon!**


End file.
